


The Avenged Outsider

by FallenWolf22



Series: Crossover's [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mentions Howard and Maria Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWolf22/pseuds/FallenWolf22
Summary: Avengers x Outlast crossoverIf you like something like this check this story out then!





	1. Meet Scarlett Walker-Stark

Basic:

Name - Scarlett Walker - Stark

Nicknames - Red, Reaper, and Stitches

Age - 25

Gender - Female

Date of Birth - December 24, 1889

Place of Birth - London, England

Ethnicity/Species - Human

Occupation/Job - War Vertrain Nurse

World/Verse - Earth  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Appearance:

Height - 5’5

Weight - 135 

Skin Tone - Pale White

Facial Shape - Round

Eye Color - Golden Orange

Distinguish Features - Faded Stitching Across Throat

Hair Style - Curly

Body Type - Curvy

Posture - Straight

Dress - Mental Hospital Gown

Something Always Carried/ Weapon/ Tools - Bone Saw

Accessories - Wedding Ring and Earrings  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Life: 

Skilled - Nursing

Incompetence - Doesn’t Understand Some Emotions

Strength/Talent -  
-Calming Chris Down  
-Sneaking In And Out Of Place Without Being Seen  
-Stalking  
-Military Knowledge

 

Weakness - Emotions

Hobbies -  
-Training  
-Gardening  
-History

Habits -  
-Nocturnal  
-Studying A Person

Area Of Residence/Environment -  
-Temporary Living In Mount Massive Hospital  
-Avengers Compound

Neighbourhood - Upstate New York City

Organization Involved -  
-Murkoff Corporation  
-S.H.E.I.L.D

Job Satisfaction - You Do Not Want To Know That Answer!

Health - Great  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Attitude:

Personality - Cold heated at first before showing a kind side only her husband has seen since they were both put into the Walrider.

Moral - Doesn’t Care For It.

Self-Control - None Since The Walrider Experiment

Motivation - Her Husband And Later Her Nephew

Discouragement - Never Gaining Her Sanity Back

Intelligence Level - Higher Intelligence Then A Normal Person

Confidence Level - Medium

Greatest Fear/Phobia - Being Put Back Into The Walrider  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Past: 

Childhood Life - Her Childhood was rough for her. She was taken from her mother at birth and then given to a cult and lived with them for the first three years of her life before they tried to sacrifice her but it didn’t work, so they put her on the black market and she stayed in the market for a year before a man who was in his late forties bought her and used her for unmentionable things and trained her a assassin until she was ten. She fought back and killed the man before leaving the house and wandering the roads in Kentucky before being picked up by cops and freaked out and bit an officer before they were able to calm her down and take her to the hospital where she was checked over and then put into foster care before she was adopted by Howards Stark’s parents.

Important Past Event - Getting Proposed Too

Best Accomplishment - Meeting Her Nephew

Other Accomplishment - Protecting Her Husband From The Detective The Snooped Around The Hospital Because Of The Many Mystery Deaths.

Worst Moment - Fighting With Her Brother The Day Of Her Wedding

Failure - Never Patching Her Relationship With Her Brother

Secret - Wanted To Have Kids

Best Memories - Her Wedding Day  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Story:

Story Role - Aunt To Tony Stark And Being The Wife Of Chris Walker But Also a Survivor Of The Walrider.

Alignment -  
-Murkoff Corporation (Formerly)  
-Nurse In The Korean War  
-Walrider Experiment

Short Term Goal - Getting To See The Outside World Again With Her Husband

Long Term Goal - Getting To Live A Semi Normal Life

First Appearance - Chapter Five

Conflict - Insanity Problem And Her Homicide Tendency

Most Defining Moment - Killing A Hydra Enemy Boss  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Relation:

Tony Stark (Nephew)  
Chris Walker (Husband)  
Howard Stark (Brother)  
Maria Stark (Sister-In-Law)


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of thudded footsteps echoed off the hallways of the avengers compound, the footsteps were slightly heavier as they moved down the hallway and into the main lounge room here most of the avengers relaxed in. The unknown figure entered the room carrying a box, before voice called at the unknown figure.

“Hey, Stark what are you carrying?”

“A box Steve, it was in one the storage units that my dad left untouched when he was working here, it was behind one of his old projects.”

“What’s in it?”

“I don’t know, probably more of his notes and other things.”

Steve Rogers who was better known as Captain America has asked Tony, who had set the box down on to the table that was in front of the couches. Steve sat forward and watched Tony knowing the subject of his father a testy subject before the doors to the lounge room opened and in walked Hawkeye and the Black Widow, who were both known as Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.

Clint vaulted over the couch once he had reached the back of his and plopped down next to Tony, “what to do you got there Tony?”

“Just some old things from my dad, he left behind here in one of the storage units.”

Clint nodded before looking at him, “you going to open it?”

“Yes.” Tony said as he stared at Clint before turning his gaze back to the box and lifted off the lid and looked into along with Steve, Clint, and Natasha who had silently moved towards them with the movement of a cat, (we all know she moves like a cat!! Back to the story!) the box cainted two albums and pictures that looked quite old and captained a lot of dust that had settled onto the items in the box. Tony reached in and grabbed one of the two albums that were resting in the box, before the other three reached in and withdrew the last album and few the pictures. Clint had grabbed a stack of Polaroid pictures the rubber band together, Natasha withdrew a handful of pictures, and Steve had grabbed the last album and looked towards Tony who had opened the first album and flipping through the pages.

“What are the pictures in there Tony?”

“Looks like pictures from when my dad was growing up….” Tony was saying before he stopped on a page and stared at it, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

“What’s wrong Tony?”

Tony looked towards Steve before looking back down the album, “There a girl next to my dad, he rarely talked about his childhood but he never mentioned having a sibling let alone a sister, who looks to be at least 11 and my dad looks at least 19, but I have never seen her before.” Before turning the album towards Steve letting him look at the picture. “Steve when you met Howard did ever see this girl with him?”

“No, but I did see a picture on his desk when I met him to get the shield.”

“How old did she look in the picture?”

“I don’t really know how old maybe her early teen maybe late twenties Tony, I don’t know I never got a clear enough look at the picture just a quick glimpse.”

Tony nodded and turned the album back towards himself before going back to flipping the pages of the album. Which held more pictures of the girl and Howard together holidays, birthdays and even graduation’s.


	3. Chapter Two

Clint and Natasha were going through their stacks of pictures and looking at them, before Clint stopped on a photo of a women and man, before looking at Tony, “ Stark is this you parents wedding?”

“What?” Tony has said in confusion just have gone over his parents wedding pictures, leaning over and grabbing the picture from Clint, “ no this isn’t their wedding picture just saw that, but it would be the girl from the pictures of my dad’s childhood.”

“There’s writing on the back Stark.” Natasha said as she looked at the picture. 

Tony nodded before flipping the picture around and looking at the writing before reading it out loud for, “ To my dearest sister Scarlett and her husband Chris here is a picture of your perfect day of a new start as Mrs. and Mr. Walker!” ‘March 13, 1960’ (Credit for this part goes to my sister for helping with this part. Drove me crazy for two days straight.) 

“Stark you okay?” Clint asked he looked at Tony seeing the pear confusion on his face at what he just read.

“Sort of, just discovered I have an aunt who’s married who got married ten years before I was born and had no idea she even existed and to top it all off is that my dad never mentioned he had a sister.” Tony said frustrated, before handing back to the picture to Clint, before standing up and walking over the bar in the corner of the room, grabbing a glass before grabbing a glass bottle full of scotch and pouring himself a drink.

“He never mentioned her?” Steve asked as he watched Tony

“Never, but it was sort of it explain why he looked depressed on March 13, every year, but she’s a relative I would have meet her and her husband at least once.”

“Maybe they had a falling out after this picture was taken.”

“Maybe, they did but my dad would have mention her at least once in a while.”

“She maybe be still alive.” Natasha piped up as she turned towards Tony. “Looking at this picture she could be no older then Steve by the look of her, but given the age of the picture hard to tell, but she could be still alive.”

“But she also could be dead as well, if she was old as Steve in this picture she could have died days after the picture to.”

“Okay, that could have happened but that would mean her husband would be possibly alive as well Tony, so it may not be a dead end.”

“Alright I see you point I’ll have Jarvis check for death certificate on her incase and also have him check any other records for them both in case she was still alive.”

“See Stark that’s the way to go.” Clint said as he looked at Tony and smiled at him.

Tony nodded before walking back over to the group and picking up the wedding picture and sliding his phone out of his front left pocket and snapping a picture of old picture before setting it back down and walking back over the bar, “Jarvis could you run facial recognition and look for an records of them after this picture was taking.”

“Right away sir.” The A.I said.


	4. Chapter Three

*~~~~~* Time Skip A Week *~~~~~*

“Sir I found everything I could possibly find on Scarlett and Chris Walker after the picture was taken, but there isn’t much on them both I’m afraid.” Jaris announced to Tony after a week of compiling all the information he could find.

“What’s Javis talking about Tony? Who are Scarlett and Chris Walker?”

“Nothing Bruce, just looking looking into a relative on my dad’s side that's all.”

“I thought you said you don’t have any relatives on his side of the family.”

“Okay, I did but that was until I went through a few of his things and found a wedding picture, which was of his sister and her husband.”

Bruce nodded after hearing Tony’s explantation before moving away from his work and over to Tony, “so your looking for them now.”

“Sort of, I had Jarvis look for them through anything they may have signed and or even death certificate on either of them incase one is dead.”

“Okay, that make sense.”

“Alright Jarvis tell us what you found.”

“Yes sir, looking through any and every database I could get int, it appears they moved often never staying in one place at time, before find their service records Mr. Walker as a soldier and Mrs. Walker an army nurse and then not longer after they both were discharged, then disappearing for a little after that before resurfacing in 1987 and working in several different jobs before sealing perpant working at a Mental Institution called Mount Massive Mental Hospital. Mr. Walker worked as a security guard while Mrs. Walker worked as a nurse.”

“Is that all of the information more information you could find of this?”

“Well sir, after find their work records there at the hospital there was something unusual after they started working there, Mr. Walker was admitted to the hospital under having a psychotic break.”

“Okay so he went a little bonkers what so unusual about that Jarvis.”

“Mrs. Walker was admitted after trying get Mr. Walker out of the hospital though she was stopped at every attempt she could do before being admitted there herself by a Doctor Trager 6 months after Mr. Walker was admitted, but who was also the Doctor who admitted Mr. Walker.”

 

“Now I understand why it would be unusual, could you get further access to their records?” 

“No sir, it appears that someone has made sure anything on there files has either been locked under key and unable to hack into or there is anything left on there files to be found.”

“Okay, Jarvis keep trying to get into them while your doing that see if you could find the location of the hospital as well.”

“Right away, sir.”

“Tony are sure you want to find them, looking at what Jarvis had found maybe it wouldn’t be a great idea to find them, let alone meeting them.” Bruce said as he looked at Tony unsure this was a good idea, he agreed that it was unusual for spouse to both admitted into a Mental hospital.

“I’m sure Bruce, I know looking at the findings it would me wise, but when have I ever had a good idea.”

Bruce nodded still feeling unsure about this, but walking back over to his work station.

 

*~~~~~* Time Skip Four Days Later *~~~~~*   
(“Brought to you by Hit Send From The Pen”)

 

A few of the avengers were lounging around the main lounge room doing different things, Steve and Bucky were watching an old war document, Wanda was sitting in a recliner next to one of the two couches in the room, while Clint and Natasha were talking in the corner of the room, and Bruce was working on something scientific at the breakfast bar. Tony was making himself a drink before Jarvis could be heard, “Sir I gathered everything as you asked, but I’m afraid there wasn’t much I could find.”  
“Thank’s Jarvis, what did you manage to find?”

“What’s Jarvis talking about, Stark?” Wanda asked she turned towards Tony, capturing the attention of Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Natasha.

“Looking up information on a relative.”

“Jarvis finally found something on them?” Steve asked Tony as he watched him.

“Yeah, moved around a lot served, and worked a mental hospital before being admitted to it themselves, and that pretty much the gist of it.”

Steve nodded before glancing over to Clint and Natasha, “Tony what did Jarvis look up for you after that?”

“Wanted to know if the hospital was still running and see if I could meet them, and I know that it wasn’t a so great idea, but I want meet them anyway.”

“Okay”

“Alright Jarvis tell us what you found.”

“Right away sir, going back and looking through every file I could possibly get into, and there wasn’t much to begin with, the hospital has been kept somewhat of a secret, not many know but I did find the hospital was in Lake County, Colorado. The hospital has a deep history of unusual activity since the 1940’s (This took sometime to find out the history of the place, thank google for the help on this next few parts.)

#In 1945 the O.S.S had initiates of Operation Paperclip, recruiting scientists from Nazi Germany to conduct research for the USA.

# 1967 Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane was established. There three scientists are murdered by an unknown patient. The authorities had ordered the asylum to cease all of its activities.

# 1971 Mount Massive Asylum was finally closed.

A year later in 1972 CIA Director Richard Helms ordered all the MKUltra files to be destroyed. A small number of the documents had survived and were scattered throughout the asylum.

“Is that everything you gathered Jarvis?”

“Not quite sir, it appears the hospital was closed not long ago it appears another organization interfered with the closing of the hospital, I’m afraid I couldn’t get into the paperwork to see so I have been trying to get in again.”

“Who interfered Jarvis.”

“I’m afraid I don’t not qui… I just got access to the file sir it was…..”


	5. Chapter Four

“Who interfered Jarvis?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D was the the organization, sir”

“S.H.I.E.L.D” Tony said before turning and looking Clint and Natasha.

“Don’t look at us, we didn’t even know about that.” Clint said as he put up his hand’s, before glancing at Natasha.

“How can you not know, I thought you two were level seven, has access to anything they kept hidden.”

“We do but I don’t think Fury wanted us to now, I believe he kept this a secret because from what you found there may be something wrong with them, Tony.” Natasha said, looking at Tony unsure of what else could be possibly wrong, but from the description Tony gave from what he had found on his relatives.

Everyone looked towards the door to the lounge opened and a pirate with an eye patch walked in along with his first mate, oh it was just Fury and Hill walking in.

“Stark, our system detected Jarvis trying to hack into our system’s again.” Fury said walking over to the group of Avengers surrounding the room looking at each one before his piercing gaze settled onto Tony.

“Your system’s are getting better but not good enough.”

“What are you talking about, Stark?”

“I’ve had Jarvis keep trying to hack into the system, and I’m curious who you found in Mount Massive Hospital?”

Fury looked at Tony unsure whether to answer him or not, glancing back at Hill to see what her input, taking into count of her nodding before looking back at Tony, “ originally we had kept an eye on the hospital because there were some report that had popped up from when they first started working there, but then they both were admitted and then other works started to be admitted under physic breaks, and the amount that they had being admitted started to bring some suspension to the worker’s families, and then an unusual email went to a reporter who was reported missing we knew something was wrong and went in, we found few survivors and they were two of the survivors we at first didn’t know who they were until we found Mrs. Walker’s file, then we knew she was related to you but that was before..”

“Before what you started watching me?”

“No, until we took a blood sample and the doctors in the medbay that were treating their wounds we ran her DNA just in case she did have family and her DNA was a match to you Stark.”

“I want to meet them!”

“I’m afraid that you wouldn’t want to see them Stark, they aren’t mentally sound the both of them, they are unstable still.”

“Why I thought you could treat them.”

“That’s the problem what occured at that hospital, wasn’t normal or humain that occurred and what they went through it worked there minds to the point of insanity that even surpasses what’s normal for insanity.”

“What happened?”

“They were used trying to create a new breed of super soldier but they were using criminally insane people as you can imagine they didn’t really think of what would happen.”

“A new super soldier, they didn’t have the serum that they used on me did they Fury.”

“No Captain Rogers, they didn’t they used a machine that was designed by a Doctor Rudolf Wernick who worked in Germany as a scientist before immigrating here and then working at a government research in Los Alamos before retiring but then looking into him it was discovered he went to the Murkoff Corporation to pursue charitable work, but it was later discovered that there was a fake death certificate but he was still working at the hospital...” Fury talked as he watched Tony’s face change with emotions taking a moment before he started to talk again, “when we had stormed the hospital it was in shambles a fire and started in the church later on we discovered a few bodies that had burned in the chapel before find more bodies throughout the hospital a few were alive but were killed after trying to kill a few of our agents. We then found a secret laboratory below the hospital were we found Mr. and Mrs. Walker but also s private security guards the body of Doctor Rudolf Wernick having being torn apart by something, we found Mr. Walker mumbling near what looked to spheres full of water and two bodies in the spheres and one body which was discovered to have been Mrs. Walker was laying next to an open sphere, when the agents assigned had entered the chamber Mr. Walker had gotten agitated and it took a three tranquilizers that could take out an elephant to take him down before we could get an wear near the machine which we discovered to have been called Morphogenic Engine.We then removed Mrs. Walker’s bodie the agents that collected her had discovered she was alive after she clawed one of agents after have gasped and sat upright, scared both agents before she had passed out again.”

Tony nodded as he listened to Fury tell him and everyone in the room he was upset that his aunt who he knew little to nothing about she had been used a lab rat along with her husband, anger that someone could do that to a human being and feel no remorse or even guilt for destroying a person's mind, “how bad are they Fury?”

“No better then when we brought them in, it took awhile before Mrs. Walker would even move, when she did wake up she would watch the doorway as if waiting for something to come through the door, but after three days of being observed the doctor taking care of her had noticed she would twitch and turn her head to the left of her and talk to something or someone that was there but there wasn’t the doctor had no real idea as to what was going on until he got a one on one with after talking to her and reassuring her that she was safe, when she was asked what happened she gave a reason of, ’why would a dead man doing experiments on living being?’. Her doctor couldn’t respond to her after that he couldn’t get her to respond after that so she was sent back to her room before her doctor had gone to check on Mr. Walker who we had put into a special designed room, to make sure he couldn’t get out, he was observed from outside the room through a window and was asked question but he never really respond before Mrs. Walker was mentioned that was when they had gotten a reaction from him, he had kept repeating little bird the doctors though that may have been a nickname for his wife so they had gone back to his wife and repeated the nickname to her and she had given a small smile at the name before she was asking to see her husband.”

“They did let them see each other?”

“Yes they did Stark and they seem to have mellowed out after being near each other.”

“So can I see them or do I need to get Jarvis to find out where your hiding them?”

“I show you Stark but be warned they don’t look the same from any picture that you’ve seen.”


End file.
